


Holiday

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I’m really trying to decide what to do about Anakin’s mental health, This is literally made up of fluff, i promise a formal fic about that is coming, maybe a little angst to reference “breakdown”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Anakin joins Padmé’s father’s family to celebrate Hanukkah.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Holiday

* * *

Anakin smoothed the front of his suit down, straightened his tie, and buttoned his jacket as he walked up the front walk of Padmé’s house. He could see the outline of people standing in the living room, the Christmas tree in the corner and prominently displayed in the living room window was their menorah. He smiled, his nerves calming slightly. Padmé moved past the door, glancing out the window and backing up when she recognized him. 

“Hey! You made it!” She opened the door and dashed out to greet him. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. “Are you ready to meet my dad’s family?” 

“Of course I made it! I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” He kissed her softly. “No, I’m not ready, but I don’t have a choice now do I?” Padmé laughed, a melodic, floating laugh that brought a smile to his face every time. 

“You really don’t. My uncle already asked if ‘Anakin’ was the name of my dildo.” She laughed again as his face went bright red. “Don’t worry, he’s already drunk and Gram smacked him.” 

“Come on, we’ve got food and things in the house, and my nieces are so excited to meet you.” She kissed him again and stepped back to brush his hair out of his face. “You look hot in a suit,” she muttered, her hands resting on his shoulders. 

“You don’t look too bad yourself. Now, they know I’m not Jewish, right? They also know that I’m not one of those crackheads that protested in Charlottesville?” 

“Relax, weirdo, they’ve seen my lockscreen. They know what you look like and they trust me to pick a good boy to date.” 

“I’m your lockscreen?” He asked, following her into the foyer. 

“Of course. Am I yours?” 

“Nah, you know mine is Squidward. So what’s this whole Hanakah thing? Is it like Christmas?” 

“Sort of, it's more of a celebration of family and whatnot. It’s literally called the Festival of Lights and there are worship services but we don’t go to those. Come on, stop dawdling. We’ll start small.” 

“I’m not dawdling. I’m going to let my mom know I’m alive first though.” Padmé laughed. He fired off a text to his mom before looking back up at her. “Kiss for luck?” 

“You won’t need it, just stick close to me and be polite. None of your anti-jokes, okay?” He grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers. 

“No anti-jokes,” he nodded, “promise.”

* * *

  
The last of Padmé’s relatives left, leaving the Naberries and Anakin in peace. 

“So, how has school been going, Anakin?” Her mother asked, making conversation as he helped clean up. 

“It’s…alright,” he answered, breathlessly. “Kicking my butt, lately but I’m still standing.” 

“Good, where are you going to go after graduation?” He froze. He didn’t expect this question. His heart rate picked up. 

“I, uh, wasn’t planning on going to school,” he answered tugging at his shirt collar. Padmé could see him tense up, a sure sign that what happened before winter break might happen again. 

“Mom, he’s making good money as a mechanic. He doesn’t need school for that,” Padmé intervened, sending him a smile over her mother’s shoulder. “Come on, love, let’s go play with Ryoo and Pooja.” Held her hand out to drag him off to the other room to entertain her nieces.

“Padmé! Do you want to play play doh?” Ryoo asked, bringing her favorite Hanakah present to them. 

“Not right now, Kangaroo, should we show Uncle Anakin your drawing skills? He says he can draw a better unicorn than you.”

“He can’t!” Ryoo scampered off to get her crayons and some paper. Pooja gurgled at him, drool covering her chin as she cooed. He picked the baby up, holding her on his hip as he made faces at her. 

“She’s cute isn’t she?” Padmé whispered, caressing the baby’s head. 

“Yeah. She’s also very friendly.” Pooja gurgled grabbing his nose and giggling when he beeped at her. He looked back at Padmé, smiling softly. “What’s that look on your face for?”

“I’ve never been more attracted to you. You look so fucking good in that suit and then with a child on your hip,” she ran her hand over his chest and stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear, “if I didn’t have to share my room with my nieces, I would beg for you to spend the night.” Then she kissed him. Her lips were warm on his and she curled her fingers into his shirt. 

“Why are you always kissing? It’s gross!” Ryoo interrupted, a box of crayons and a stack of paper in her hands. 

“I kiss Anakin because I love him,” Padmé explained. “Just like I give you kisses because I love you.” 

“But boys have cooties!”

“I don’t, I’m cootie-free. I got checked out by a doctor,” Anakin said, handing the baby to Padmé. “Now, I hear you’re a pretty good drawer.” 

* * *

“Thanks for coming, honey. It meant a lot to me,” Padmé muttered to him as they stood on the porch, before Anakin went home for the night. 

“It’s no problem, I had fun,” he whispered, pulling her closer to him. “Although, your uncles freaked me out a little bit. Especially the one who was already drunk when I got here.” He leant down, pressing his forehead against hers. 

“Yeah, Uncle Joe is a little wild.” She stood on tiptoe and tilted her mouth towards his. 

“I could see that.” His lips met hers again. Her kiss was warm, inviting, and completely intoxicating. The softness of her lips, the feel of her fingers at the base of his neck and the feel of her body pressed against him always made his head spin. She jumped against him, gasping as water drenched them. 

“That’s long enough,” Mr. Naberrie said holding the hose. “Anakin’s got a curfew in 20 minutes.” 

“See you at my family’s Christmas in a couple of days, yeah? Don’t forget to get a present for rob your neighbor.” He kissed her lips again, shook Mr. Naberrie’s hand and thanked them for their hospitality before getting into his car and waving to them as he pulled away.

“Are you going to marry him?” Her father asked, leading her back inside. 

“I don’t know,” she replied. 

“No thinking just answer: are you going to marry Anakin Skywalker?” 

“Yes.” Her father smiled and kissed her head; that’s a different conversation for a later date.

  
  



End file.
